Valkyrie and Hunter's Journey
by YuriChan220
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Valkyrie and Hunter as they continue their journey as best friends and possibly . . . lovers. Some are short, some are long, some with action.
1. Best Friends to Girlfriends

**Valkyrie and Hunter's Journey**

 **Pairing: Valkyrie x Hunter**

 **Genre: Adventure/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Now for this one, I've decided to write a one-shot collection for Valkyrie and Hunter since they got SOOO little screen time, meaning one or two episodes. I wanted to do something like a series where the two girls continue their journey. So, I hope you enjoy this little series~!**

The two high leveled warriors, Valkyrie and Hunter, walk together toward the next town. They've been best friends for a long time since that awkward fight and debating who is the best warrior to join Fighter and the others. But Valkyrie and Hunter decided to go on a journey on their own instead of joining. And to this day, they are happy with their decision.

"Ahhhh, what a nice day!" Valkyrie says as she stretches out her arms.

Hunter nods in agreement. They left town a while ago and arrived in this forest when they were on their way towards the next one. While they are walking, Hunter looks over at the blonde. Looking at her beautiful facial features and blushes a little. _She's so beautiful,_ she thinks to herself. _For a high leveled warrior, she's really pretty…_

"Is something the matter?" Valkyrie asks.

"Oh! N-nothin'! Nothin' at all!" Hunter says while waving her hand back and forth. _Gosh, I hope she didn' see me blushin'!"_

Valkyrie frowns a bit and turns back forward. However, her eyes look over at the emerald haired girl. _Hunter's so adorable,_ she thinks to herself. _I love how she blushes like crazy~!_

The two continue to think their thoughts about each other until they arrive in the next town. Both of them have enough money to afford an inn, however, it's almost completely filled up with guests, except for one room. Valkyrie and Hunter were stunned to hear that and exchange looks. Both are blushing from sharing one room, but obliged anyway. They walked up to the 3rd floor and found a well cleaned room with a one big bed.

Both Valkyrie and Hunter sit on it for about a few minutes, not making any contact with each other.

 _Dang, what's with this awkward silence?_ Hunter thinks.

 _I probably should say something,_ Valkyrie thinks.

Both are pondering about what to say to each other as they blush heavily.

"U-um…you know…" the blonde says.

"I wanna tell you that, um…" Hunter starts.

"DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU LIKE!?" Both of them say in unison, causing both of them to blush furiously.

 _Dang! Why did I say somethin' like that!?_ Hunter thinks.

 _This is bad!_ Valkyrie thinks. _Hunter might think I'm really weird for asking this strange question!_

The room falls silent for a bit as the two high leveled warriors glance down at the floor as they remain blushing. Hunter slightly turns her head towards the blonde.

 _Should I?_ she mentally asks herself.

However, before the archer could speak, Valkyrie takes her hands in hers, leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek. Hunter blushes again as she puts her hand on the spot where the blonde kissed her.

"It's just a little hint," Valkyrie giggles.

Hunter gasps as she begins to realize something. _Valkyrie…likes me?_ she thinks. The blonde smiles, making the archer blush harder.

"Now, do _you_ have something to say~?" Valkyrie asks.

Hunter swallows hard as she gathers up all of her courage. "V-Valkyrie…would it be possible…if you could be my…girlfriend?"

The blonde nods as she takes the archer's hands in hers. "I'd be happy to, Hunter."

With that, both of them lean in and share a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried my best to come up with something to start with for this little series. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions, or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Dungeon Battle

**Chapter 2**

 **Dungeon Battle**

"YAH!" Valkyrie bellows as she strikes her enemy with her spear downward. The eyeball monster splits in half from her strong attack and disappears. She lands on her feet and relaxes her stance. "Whew! Another one down~!"

"Great job!" Hunter says as she fires her arrow on the last one. "Now, let's get that boss!"

"Right!" Valkyrie nods and the two sprint further and further in the dungeon until they come towards a large gate.

The gate opens with a large creaking sound. The two high leveled warriors sprint forward, and the gate closes automatically. The two warriors look around as they get into their battle positions. Just then, Hunter notices a large eye open and tentacles start to come out of it's eye, about 6 of them in total. Both of the warriors dodge it and land on their feet and face their enemy, revealing it to be a large eyeball monster, only in red color.

"Suppose it's mad about killing its babies?" Valkyrie guesses.

"I think you're theory is correct," Hunter says as she readies her bow.

All 6 tentacles start lashing at the two warriors. Valkyrie and Hunter split up and try to attack from both sides. Valkyrie starts to strike the tentacles that's coming towards her while Hunter tries to aim for the monster's eye. However, the tentacles were too fast for them and both get hit with both of them. They get back on their feet and fight once again. But the monster doesn't give them a chance as they get hit again. Both fly about 15 feet in the air and fall to the ground hard.

"This monster is tough!" Hunter groans as she recovers.

"Yes, but we're stronger!" Valkyrie says as she holds her spear. "That thing doesn't stand a chance against a high leveled warrior like us!" She charges at the monster and jumps in the air, dodging the tentacles that come her way. She raises her spear to attack its eye, but a blur of a red tentacle hits Valkyrie and crashes her into a wall, creating a huge puff of dust.

"Valkyrie!" Hunter cries.

The blonde lets go of her spear as she falls unconscious before she hits the ground again. Hunter quickly runs over to her and realizes that she's knocked out cold, plus she's received some bruises on her arms and legs.

"Valkyrie…" Hunter looks back at the monster as the tentacles start to come for the blonde. The archer whacks it with her bow, sending the tentacles back a little and carries Valkyrie far away from it as possible. She gently sets the unconscious warrior down, stares at her face a little before turning back towards the monster. She eyes the spear ahead of her and then glances back at the monster, ready to make it's next move.

She summer salts to retrieve the weapon as all 6 tentacles come together to attack her. She jumps up and slices all of them in one strike. While the monster is distracted, Hunter lands on her feet and readies her bow.

"You're dead!" she yells as she fires 3 arrows at the same time directly at the eye. The three of them hit the pupil making it bleed a little, but Hunter fires more and more arrows at the eye, making it bleed even more. After one last arrow, the eye closes as it can't take anymore sharp points. The archer then grabs Valkyrie's weapon, jumps in the air and raises it high.

"Sayanara!" And then, she strikes it down, splitting the monster in half within about 30 seconds. As the monster vanishes in to thin air, she runs over towards Valkyrie, drops down to one knee as she tries to shake her awake.

"Valkyrie…Valkyrie…Valkyrie…!" Hunter says as she shakes her a bit more.

The blonde slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head a little. "H-Hunter?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay."

"Wh-where's the monster?"

"I defeated it while you were unconscious," the green haired girl replies.

"That's good," Valkyrie whispers.

Hunter examines the wounds and her expression becomes worrisome. "You've been hurt pretty badly. I"m so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I didn't come and save you when that monster was about to attack you."

Valkyrie just smiles as she caresses Hunter's cheek. "Hey, don't say that. You protected me anyways and defeated it. That's all that matters."

The archer nods and smiles. "You're right. I love you, Valkyrie."

"I love you, too, Hunter."

Both of them lean in and give each other a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes I know it's short, but I wanted to get to the point. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	3. A Special Reward

**Chapter 3**

 **A Special Reward**

Valkyrie and Hunter were just about to escape the dungeon they were in after defeating the boss, but there are other monsters that were ambushing them. Hunter gets in front of Valkyrie and prepares her arrow.

"Stand back, Valkyrie!" she says. "Let good the good old Hunter do some work!"

"You sure?"

"Positive! I reckon yer exhausted from doin' yer part in defeating the boss, so I call it even!"

"Hunter..."

Hunter pulls out three arrows and prepares to launch them at the enemies. "Here it comes, fellas! Eat this!" She shoots the three at the same time, each hitting one creature.

All three of them fall down and disappear, giving them a few coins from each of the monster. Valkyrie and Hunter take their share and exchange looks with a nod and then walk out of the dungeon safely.

Once outside, Hunter stretches out her arms with a happy sigh. "We got 'em good, ain't it, Valkyrie~?"

"We sure did!" the blonde agrees. "How about a bath to cool ourselves off, hm?"

They make their way out of the treacherous dungeon and manage to get back to their favorite spring on foot. Since they were such high leveled, walking everywhere on foot is little issue for them. The only problem is Hunter is feeling extremely cocky today, shooting down every single monster in their path and using up all her arrows. It would've been much easier for Valkyrie to use her spear, which is sturdy and has virtually unlimited use. But Hunter is really wanting to show off today, it seems.

"Haha! Am I amazing or what?" she boasts as she removes her bikini armor, preparing for a nice hot soak. "I don't think I missed a single enemy all day! HAHAHA!"

Valkyrie looks at her with a grin. "You know, you're not very cute when you're boasting all the time."

Hunter scoffs. "I can't help it! I'm feelin' in rare form today! I don't think I can miss a single target!"

"Oh really? Well then... I guess you wouldn't mind a little wager~"

Hunter's raises an eyebrow. "H-huh? A wager?"

Valkryie grins, a blush on her cheeks. "Tell you what. I'm ready to get in the water, but my arms are aching from all that fighting, so I need help. Will you take off my top~?"

Hunter's eyes brightened. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Hunter eagerly approaches with grabby hands, but Valkyrie pushes her away. "Hey hey hey now! You can't use your hands."

"I c-can't use my... what?"

"You have to use an arrow~"

"What? Are you insane?!"

"Cmon! You were talking so big about your marksmanship. So maybe you can shoot my top off with an arrow without hurting me. If you do it... I'll give you a special reward~"

Hunter gulps, then lets out a long sigh. "You are crazier than I thought, Valkyrie-chan."

Valkyrie winks, then lies down on the ground completely flat. "I know you can do it~"

Hunter gulps and squats down in the dirt, bow drawn back with an arrow ready. She sees her target: the little white strip directly between Valkyrie's cleavage, which held her bikini top up. She has to admit she is a little scared... but luckily Valkyrie's boobs are big and perky, so maybe she could nail the strip without shooting her in the face.

"You ready, Hunter-chan?" Valkyrie says.

Hunter nods as she closes one eye and stretches out her bow with her arrow. "I'm...ready. Here it goes..."

Holding it steady, she aims her bow directly at the blonde's string. Her arms are shaking because of how scared she is. One false move and she hurts her girlfriend. She swallows hard and decides to take the risk. She aims and fires her arrow. As fast as a bullet, the arrow shoots past Valkyrie without even a scratch. In an instant, the string comes off, exposing her large breasts. Hunter brightens.

"I...I did it," she says as she stands up. "I did it!"

Valkyries stands up as well. "Very good, Hunter-chan. I believed in you~"

Hunter blushes wildly, not just at her success but at Valkyrie's exposed breasts, only partially concealed by her beautiful golden hair. "W-well I knew I could do it! J-just don't ask me to shoot the rest of your clothes off!"

Valkyrie giggles. "Hee hee, very well then~"

After getting all their clothes off and relaxing in the water, Hunter lays back with a big, relieved sigh. For that one moment, she doesn't believe in her skills... but Valkyrie helped her see just how good she really was.

But that aside... she is still curious about something.

"Hey, wait a minute! I won the bet! So what's my reward, huuh?"

Valkyrie blushes deep red and starts to swim closer to her. She stops right in front of her, leans in and plants a warm kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmph... tell you what... how about I let you wash me~?"

Hunter's eyes widen, and her face turns the same blood-red color. "O-okay!"

"Hee hee... you're much cuter when you're flustered~"

They kiss one more time and then help each other get clean... in the best way possible.

 **A/N: I would like to thank Jojo-san again for helping me get back to this series. It's been far too long since I did this. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter~! Have a nice day~**


	4. A special spell

**Chapter 3**

 **A Special Spell**

The four Bikini Warriors, Valkyrie, Hunter, Cleric and Kunoichi have been in the dungeon for quite a while. They've been fighting valiantly, beating monsters, getting some loot and such and heading further and further towards the boss's gate. And fortunately, they made it. They approach the gate with the key that Valkrie has while opening that special chest they were supposed to open. Unlocking it, the gate opens and it reveals a very large room and a demon with wings and large claws that's about 20 feet tall.

It spreads out its wings and charges at the girls immediately, defending the biggest treasure it has behind it. Valkyrie and the others start to fight. The blonde jumps up to cut it into bits, but when her blade makes contact with its body, it does no damage. She lands on her feet and swiftly turns around.

"That's impossible!"

"I got this!" Cleric jumps in the air, raising her large hammer as it glows. She hits the creature on the head, but it's left without a dent, thus the creature swatting Cleric away like a fly.

Kunoichi leaps off the walls and makes several swift strikes against the demon's skin... but it's as hard as granite, bouncing Kunoichi's blade off of it.

"Hunter-chan! Can you shoot its eyes?" Valkyrie requests.

"I'll try!" Hunter replies. She draws an arrow and lets loose, the arrow soaring... it's almost certain to reach its mark...

TING!

"Oh no!" Hunter cries as the arrow bounces off of a wing that the demon hid behind as a shield.

"This is not working. The demon is simply too powerful. Nothing we have can penetrate its defense." Kunoichi bluntly states.

Suddenly, Cleric gets an idea. "HEY! Wait a minute! Since I leveled up, I learned a new spell!"

Hunter and Valkyrie look at her quizzically. "Uhhh...what is it?"

Cleric flashes a smile. "If I send a prayer to the God of War, he can bless one party member with immense power! But there's one catch..."

"What catch?" Valkyrie immediately asks.

"W-well..." Cleric chuckles awkwardly. "They sacrifice all of their defense... and that gets converted to attack."

"...so basically, a glass cannon." Kunoichi says bluntly.

"Hehehe! Yep!" Cleric grins.

"Well, we don't have many options..." Valkyrie says. With a deep breath, she makes a bold decision right then and there.

"Right! Cleric-chan, I want you to use that spell on me!"

"Valkyrie-chan, no! It's too dangerous!" Hunter cries, desperately hugging her to change her mind.

"It's okay..." Valkyrie calms. "I have one shot at this... I'm going to make it count, I promise!"

She looks at Cleric one last time, and Cleric knows there's no changing her mind. The petite warrior closes her eyes and a dazzling light engulfs her.

"O God of War, hear my prayer! Bless Valkyrie with immeasurable power! Strip away her shield to better her sword!"

At that moment, a ray of light blasts the blonde warrior. She floats to the sky, her mighty spear alongside her.

"Y-YES! I CAN... FEEL... MY STRENGTH... GROWING!"

Before their amazed eyes, Valkyrie's spear grows...grows... like a well-nurtured tree, her spear evolves to bigger and better heights. Pretty soon, her weapon is ten times as big as it ever was!

"My spear... it's so powerful... with this I can strike down any- WAAAAAAH!"

And then... the next surprise came.

It started with her boots, then her skirt. Her head ornament was the next to go. Everything on her body was dissolving... right in front of them!

"AH!"

"VALKYRIE-CHAN!"

Valkyrie's embarrassed squeals rang out as every last bit of clothing vanished into thin air. Her bikini bottom came next, causing her to buckle her hips. Her top exploded into orbs of light, and she had to drop her spear just to cover her bosom.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEE!"

In an instant, it was all over. Valkyrie stood before them, her spear gigantic... and her body completely nude.

"WAAAAH! I'M NAKED! I'M NAKEEEED!"

Hunter could've sworn she can feel herself drooling from the sight of Valkyrie's beautiful nude body. Kunoichi just turns her head away, disgusted by this.

"VALKYRIE-CHAAAAN!" Hunter tackles the blonde over to hug her tightly. "You look so amazing!"

"It's...it's not like that at all!" the blonde squeaks, trying to push Hunter off.

The creature does not give them a chance to wait any longer, so it flies up and flaps its wings so hard that it blows all of them away, making them hit the wall.

"Ahhhh! It's too powerful!" Cleric screams. "Let's get outta here!"

"You're right! Forget the treasure! Let's bail!"

And thus, the "B Squad" of Bikini Warriors are forced to flee the dungeon after making it all the way to the end... all because one warrior was too modest.

"I can't believe we got so close and had to bail." Kunoichi grumbles, her voice even more sour than usual.

"Well SORRY." Valkyrie snaps. "I wasn't expecting all of my bikini armor to dissolve into a million bits. And I didn't even get a chance to swing my spear before SOMEONE couldn't keep her head on straight!"

That comment was directed at Hunter, who was currently hugging Valkyrie's bosom while her feet drag across the dirt.

"So beautiful! So naked! My glorious, naked Valkyrie-chan~!" she coos. There are hearts floating out of her eyes with every spoken word.

Valkyrie immediately turns bright red from the embarrassment. "H-how long do I stay like this anyway?!"

Cleric shrugs. "Beats me! I guess you better hide behind Hunter for a while. She'll be more than happy to cover you up, hee hee!"

Valkyrie looks down at Hunter, who smiles between her breasts. With an annoyed sigh, she continues to drag her huge spear across the ground while Hunter nestles in her arms with a euphoric grin.


	5. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 5**

 **Deal or No Deal**

"Awwww!" Valkrie groans as she looks at her empty storage. "We run out of supplies!"

"Better yet...we've nearly run out of money..." Hunter says.

"Ohhhh man! I KNEW we shouldn't have spent it on the legendary gear that just gone to waste on that slime monster!" Valkrie says.

"Probably should've saved it on the last boss, you know?"

The blonde Bikini warrior drops to her knees. "Uuuuu...what do we doooo!?"

Hunter leans down and puts a comforting hand on her partner's back. "Relax, baby. Look, let's just use the last of our money on some food and healing potions, then we can go in the wilderness and fight monsters for loot. We've struggled to make ends meet before. In the end, we have to rely on our own strength, just like any other warrior."

Those inspiring words are enough to get the blonde Bikini Warrior back to her feet. It's even enough to produce a smile.

"Okay... s-sorry for losing my cool."

"It's fine. You're cute when you're flustered~"

That causes a little blush to form on Valkyrie's cheeks, which intensifies even more when Hunter leans in to plant a kiss on her flustered lips. After holding it there for a second, Hunter pulls away.

"Now let's go into town~"

Their plan is put together; a humble little plan of survival, a true test for any warrior worth their mettle. The trip to town was simple enough, as was the trip to the item shop... but their next obstacle came in the form of a very greedy shopkeeper.

"WHAT? That's crap! Your potions cost twice as much as normal!" Hunter spits at the smug old man, who is currently grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh, heh, that's our policy here," the man says, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, but that's how it is."

"Your policy my butt..." Hunter grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"But...if you want them...one of you have to sell me something," he looks directly at Valkyrie. "How about you young lady?" He approaches her and traces his finger on her breast. "Ohhhh, what a fine body you have~"

"Uhhhh...s-sir...?" Valkyrie is scared by his actions.

"Yessss... quite a lovely specimen you are~" the pervy old man giggles. Suddenly, a finger becomes both hands as he dives in and starts groping her full-on.

"AHHHHH! What are you doing to me!" Valkyrie moans out. "AHHH! AHHHH!"

"Hee hee hee... let's work out a little discount~" the old man cackles as his hands show no restraint inside her bikini top.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" Hunter growls.

"What? I'm just working out a little deal is all~" the shopkeeper smugly replies. "If you lovely ladies want a good low price for my goods... then I need to handle THESE goods! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I have a better idea!" Hunter yells as she draws her bow and aims. She lets an arrow fly... and it strikes him directly on the fabric of his tunic, right near his shoulder. Immediately, the old man is sent flying back against the wall.

"WAAAAAAAH!" he cries as the arrow sticks to the wall, pinning him there.

Hunter doesn't stop there. With speed and impeccable precision she lets arrow after arrow fly. His sleeves, collar, pants... every single inch of loose fabric receives an arrow to it. The shopkeeper is immobilized, both from his current paralyzing fear, and the arrows stuck in his clothes.

"Now yer trapped!" Hunter pulls out another arrow and pulls it, but doesn't release it as she comes closer to him. "Now...you give us those supplies, or I'll shoot it to where it silences you forever...got that?"

There is a death glare on the greenette's eyes. It's absolutely terrifying, even to the old man. His body shakes in fear as he nods very quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! Y-you win!" he cries. "Just take what you need and go!"

Hunter relaxes her stance and nods. "Thanks."

Valkyrie gasps happily. "Hunter...you're amazing! My hero!"

Hunter smiles back. "I'll do anything to protect you, Valkyrie~"

The two begin to take some of the potions and other things such as gems for forging their weapons and other small equipment to help them on their journey. With the remaining money left, they paid for the items and leave.

"W-wait, you're just going to leave me here?" the old man says.

"Too bad," Hunter shrugs. "You're just gonna have to suffer after what you did to my girlfriend."

The two of them leave the shop and, soon, town. Stocked with enough items to hold out a little while longer, the Bikini Warriors head out into the wilderness to begin their hunting trip.

"Are you okay after getting groped like that?" Hunter asks a while later.

"I-I'm fine... I just... ugh... wanna forget it."

"Hmmmm... well... maybe there's a way you can forget quicker."

"Huh?"

"Maybe... if your beloved Hunter-chan gropes your boobies, then you'll forget what that dirty old creep felt like~"

That causes Valkyrie to turn bright red. "Ah! H-Hunter-chan~?"

"CMERE~!"

"AHHH! HAHAHAHAHA! Ahhhh Hunter-chan~!"

Eventually, Hunter's idea proves to work. Before long, Valkyrie completely forgets about that little violation that occurred in the town. Little did they know, that old man had seen the light; after freeing himself from Hunter's deadly arrows, never again in his remaining days did he grope a pair of innocent breasts. Furthermore, he even lowers his prices.


	6. Legendary Bow

**Chapter 6**

 **Legendary Bow**

Valkyrie and Hunter are at a large dungeon, battling the toughest monster around. He's big with a pig head and a giant axe. Valkyrie got most of the hits with her blade and Hunter shot him with some arrows, but the monster still won't go down. They have to hit him with everything they have to defeat this monster so they can move on. But the gate is locked since they entered and cannot go back.

"Valkyrie!" Hunter shouts. "You take the back side. I should find a way to make this guy blind!"

"Right!" Valkyrie nods and speeds under his legs while the monster tries to turn around.

"Hey! Over here, you filth!" Hunter shouts, readying her arrow.

The monster growls and turns toward the greenette.

Hunter finds a large rock and jumps back to dodge the mighty axe and manages to jump as high as she could. She takes two arrows and pulls them back with her bow. Then, with great accuracy, she shoots them in the eyes, making it drop its axe and stumble back a little.

"Valkyrie, now!" Hunter shouts.

The blonde jumps high and slashes the monster in half all the way down. She lands on her feet and steps back as the monster vanishes, dropping a load of loot. Coins, potions, even a few gear. However, one is glowing bright green. A bow and arrow.

"Alright! Loot!" Valkyrie cheers, hopping up and down.

But Hunter is too fascinated with the glowing object to celebrate. With curious eyes she approaches the bow and grabs it. The magic glowing finally dissipates, as if it was simply waiting for a triumphant pair of hands to lay claim to them. At last Hunter can admire the true beauty of the weapon; it's not a very big bow, but it has a lovely violet color, with intricate designs carved into the handle. There are several Japanese characters... seemingly random kanji.

"What'cha got there, Hunter-chan? New bow?" Valkyrie asked.

But Hunter didn't reply, as she was still trying to examine the weapon. At last, she approaches the quiver of arrows and pulls one out.

"Whoa..." she finally speaks. "All of the arrows have random kanji on them as well. This one is... Fire."

The arrow labeled "fire", in question, had a crimson red tip carved to look like a flame emblem.

"Whoa... I bet all of these arrows have different magical effects! This must be a legendary weapon!" Hunter exclaims, no longer in her trance but now fully consumed with excitement.

"Congratulations on getting it, Hunter-chan!" Valkyrie congratulates her partner with a kiss on the cheek.

"Man, I can't wait to try these out! C-can we go to the forest or something?" Hunter requests with a grin.

Valkyrie chuckles. "Seriously? You wanna use em all up?"

"I so wanna try this Fire one!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go test them out. Hee hee~"

Both exit the dungeon and go out into the forest where monsters are surely lurking around. They take a look around for some monsters they can kill. They find some small goblins with tomahawks, which isn't so bad, but they're still monsters. Hunter takes the bow and pulls one arrow. She shoots the fire one and hits the target. The goblin bursts into flames and explodes.

"Whoa, that's cool~!" the greenette exclaims. "Let's do that again!" She pulls out another one and shoots. The other one bursts into flames and explodes.

Suddenly, a large troll comes running towards them. In a panic, Hunter takes out another bow and shoots it. However, there is a blue glow swirling around its head as soon as the arrow hit it. It is stunned.

"Oh, wow! The other arrow stuns the opponent as well! Valkyrie now!" Hunter shouts.

"Right!" Valkyrie jumps and slashes the troll in half.

"Awesome!"

Just then, a minotaur comes out of nowhere and tries to hit Hunter. It takes the big axe and slashes the greenette, but just barely where it cuts her on the arm.

"Ohhhh, you're going to pay!" Hunter shoots another arrow, but when it hits it, a purple glow appears and it transfers the energy toward her and heals the wound. "Whoa~!" She shoots the minotaur three times and finally, the wound is completely gone.

"These arrows are AWESOME! Ahh, I wanna try em all!"

As Valkyrie slays her incoming assailant, she turns to Hunter with a stern face. "Hunter-chan, stop using up all your magic arrows!"

Hunter puts on the most pitiful pouty face. "But... b-but..."

"Switch to normal arrows." Valkyrie commands.

Realizing that she can't say no to her blonde counterpart, the reluctant Hunter sighs. "Fiiiiiiine..."

The battle concludes with Hunter killing the rest of the monsters, not with awesome magical arrows... but with lame, plain ol' normal arrows. She couldn't have been more let down by it.

When the battle is finally over, Hunter and Valkyrie take a break and set up camp. Hunter takes the moment of peace to look at her quiver. Her eyes widened; it was already half empty!

"Oh man... I think I overdid it a little. Man... Valkyrie-chan was right…"

To take her mind off of the grief of wasting so many magic arrows, Hunter decided to check out the ones she still has left. Surely there must still be plenty of uber-awesome ones in there.

Hunter sits down on a tree stump and starts fishing through them. There's still plenty of awesome ones: a poison one, a lightning bolt one, one that seems strong enough to go through solid rock...

Suddenly, one in particular catches her eye. "Huh?"

Hunter reaches into the quiver and pulls out a pretty pink arrow, examining it close. Unlike all the other arrows, which are lethally sharp... this one has a completely dull, heart-shaped tip.

Hunter peers closely at the kanji written on the arrow. It says... "PASSION".

"Passion? What...? This doesn't look like it's used for fighting at all. I wonder…"

Poking the tip a few times to make sure it's not sharp, Hunter then turns to Valkyrie with a grin.

"Hey Valkyrie-chan! I think I dropped our coin purse?"

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, I think I dropped it on the ground near that rock. Can you look for it?"

"O-okay... but you better not have lost it!"

None the wiser, Valkyrie bends over and begins searching the ground for the supposedly dropped purse. Hunter takes a deep breath, and aims the arrow at her exposed butt cheek...

"I hope this is a good idea..."

FWOOSH!

The arrow soars and hits its intended target, thankfully not penetrating or breaking the skin. Valkyrie still feels it though... like someone shot her in the butt with a slingshot.

"OWWW!"

Immediately, she rises up in anger. "DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME WITH-"

But her sentence suddenly stopped.

Valkyrie's eyes go hazy and her expression is loving for some reason. Hunter drops her bow and arrow to see the blonde saunter towards her, smiling.

"Ohhh, Hunter-chan~" she moans beautifully. "My body...it's so hot..I think I'm gonna faint~!"

"Wait...whaaaaat!?" the greenette is totally confused by now, however, she quickly realizes what the arrow does.

Valkyries amor goes away, leaving her only in her bikini and boots. However, the blonde wraps an arm around her girlfriend, giggling.

"Hunter, my dear, would you help me feel good~?" she asks.

"Eh!?"

"Please..I...I don't know if I can take this anymore...I feel so hot and bothered~"

"Oh boy... what have I done?" Hunter nervously mutters to herself.

Valkyrie attacks Hunter with two hungry hands, groping and squeezing her breasts. The greenette cries out with a moan, her legs immediately becoming weak from her blonde partner's touch.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Valkyrie...chan... haaaah... what have I... done to you...?"

"Mmmm... haaah... Hunter-chan... give me your body! Give me EVERYTHING!"

Suddenly, Valkyrie's hands start to get a little firmer. In fact, it's even hurting a little.

"H-hey! Ow! OWWW! T-too rough! T-tone it down a notch!"

But the blonde warrior doesn't listen. Her mind is in a trance, her raging arousal shutting out any rational thoughts. All she can think about is the sexy body of her green-haired partner, and how BADLY she wants to ravage it.

But Hunter is visibly in pain from the relentless hands, squeezing and pinching and stretching her breasts until the skin is raw.

"Valkyrie-chan! AHHHH! It HURTS!" Hunter cries, tears forming from the sting on her skin. She quickly realizes that maybe this spell does more harm than good.

"I can't control myself!" Valkyrie pants. "Ahhh... haaah Hunter-chan! I must HAVE YOU!"

"Crap! I gotta find some way to undo this spell..."

Hunter quickly creates distance between them, and begins fishing for an arrow. But Valkyrie, consumed by lust, begins to chase after her like a predator. Her eyes are full of pure, unfiltered lust.

"Oh damn oh damn I gotta act fast... ah... uhhh... ah!"

Hunter pulls out another heart-shaped arrow. "Maybe another heart arrow will reverse the spell! Here goes!"

Before Valkyrie can pounce her like an animal, Hunter draws her bow and fires the arrow right between the blonde's cleavage. Valkyrie stops in her tracks, stunned by the arrow hitting her.

"Ha! I think I got her...!"

Hunter waits with bated breath, hoping and praying that her partner is now back to normal. Unfortunately... things are never so simple.

Instead of reversing the spell, the heart arrow did something new: in a flash, Valkyrie's bikini exploded in a ball of light, revealing her flawless body in it's nude glory. Her body glows, with a blinding light as if she has the naked body of a goddess.

"Oh... shit..."

Now things are twice as bad. Valkyrie is not only consumed by animalistic lust... she now is in her natural form.

"Hunter-chan... Hunter-chaaaaaaaaan... LET'S... MAKE... WILD... ANIMAL... LOVE~!"

Hunter can only whimper as she falls to her knees. "Oh... shit... j-just be gentle... please. Pleeeeeeease…!"

But "gentle" is not in the dictionary that afternoon. What ensues is a wild, rough, painful ravaging that lasts for hours on end. Hunter is taught a very important lesson that afternoon about not only friendly fire... but about heart-shaped arrows. Now, more than ever, she is determined to use up the rest of her magic arrows, not because she wants to see the cool effects... but because she never wants to use magic arrows again in her life. From now on, regular boring old arrows seem like a welcome sight.


End file.
